


Departure

by Cassplay



Category: Diablo III, Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), World of Warcraft
Genre: Deal with a Devil, F/F, Vengance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: Yrel discovers that Sonya has become a Death Knight in service of Kel'Thuzad.





	Departure

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot to continue my collection. I generate F/F pairings for HOTS through a random generator and write about them as practice.  
> I decided to include Overwatch Ladies not yet in HOTS because why not.

She knew that lich had been doing something. He had been seen very many strange places. Her contacts from inside the Horde even said that he had visited the Dreadlords. But she could never imagine that he would extend an offer like this to the Barbarian woman, Sonya of the Northern Wastes of that strange realm in the Nexus that she called Tristram; let alone Sonya accepting it.

“You cannot break me!” She defiantly told the death knight.

“I will see you broken, and after you, Draenor.”

“No!” Yrel swung her hammer, connecting with the side of Sonya’s face. She used the momentum to keep speed while she brought it around in a loop to her side, striking Sonya’s ribs.

The armour crunched inwards, piercing organs. Sonya cried out in pain and cold, burgundy blood began to leak from the wounds. She charged forwards swinging axe and sword wildly around her.

“Hup” Yrel said, and leapt out of the path of the rampaging barbarian. She prepared a mighty swing of her Warhammer.

Sonya charged for her again, but Yrel beat her back, dazing her.

“You don’t have to do this!” she yelled at Sonya.

“I do!” Sonya yelled back, and charged. Yrel beat her back again.

“Please, Sonya, don’t do this to yourself.” She pleaded. “Kel’Thuzad is just using you! As soon as you have served your purpose he will dispose of you.”

“I need this power!” Sonya said. “I need it to avenge my people!”

“You don’t” Yrel said. “You are one of the strongest women I’ve ever met.”

“’One of the strongest’ cannot avenge the children of Bul’Kathos!” She took another swing. “I need to be stronger.”

“Your people wouldn’t want you to dedicate your life to vengeance.” Yrel decided to try a different tactic. “They would want you to try and rebuild.”

“You know nothing of my people!” Sonya shouted, she swung both of her weapons in a pincer motion, but Yrel jumped this too.

Yrel gritted her teeth, this was getting nowhere. She had to find some way to calm Sonya down. She dodged another swing.

“Then what does he want you to do?” Yrel asked. “What has he bidden you do in exchange for these powers?”

“I am his harbinger, foretelling the return of the Scourge.” She said.

“You would bring death to all innocents to avenge your people?” Yrel asked incredulously. “Please listen to what you are saying, Sonya.” Her hammer hit Sonya on the side of the head, knocking the horned helmet off. White hair tumbled free, and the deathly pale skin was almost translucent.

Sonya spun feebly from the hit and fell.

“Sonya!” Yrel shouted in alarm, she didn’t think the hit was too hard, but if it had hit badly…

A sword pierced her chest from below. Her surprise barely registered before Sonya was on her feet again. Blue blood began to soak the sword. She felt her balance fail and she fell backwards. She hadn’t made a sound when the sword went in, but when it was partly pushed out by her impact on the ground she screamed, a horrible gurgling coming from her blood-soaked throat.

She looked up to see Sonya standing over her in time for an arrow to embed in her opponent’s chest. Sonya grunted and looked towards the soure.

“Whisperwind.” Sonya said. The elf lowered her bow.

“You didn’t turn up for your appointment, so I went looking for you.” Tyrande said. “I see now what may have been bothering you. Undeath is a heavy burden.”

“You cannot hope to take me alone.” Sonya said.

“No, but we can defeat you easily.” She said, Jaina Proudmore of the city of Theramore, and Sarah Kerrigan, the Queen of Ghosts emerged from the forest.

“Fine, have it your way. I will withdraw.” Sonya said and turned to leave.

“We trusted you!” Yrel screamed, just on the edge of consciousness.

“That…” Sonya’s face strained for a second. “… is what made it so easy.”

 

Yrel woke up in the medical tent. Her wounds bandaged.

“Good, you’re awake.” She heard Tyrande say. She moved over to the cot. “Elune has blessed us. Just a few more minutes without attention and you would have been dead.”

“Sonya…” Yrel moaned. “What happened?”

“She’s gone.” Tyrande said sadly.

“No.” She groaned and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

“Absolutely not!” Tyrande said, and pushed her weak legs back in. “You are in no condition to catch butterflies, let alone go after her.”

“But-“

“No buts!” Tyrande said. Her voice softened. “I know you were close, but that Sonya you knew is gone now.”

“No.” She said, more certain this time.

“No?”

“There was something in her face, just as she was leaving.” Yrel said. She had seen something there. Regret?

“I’m sorry, but that can’t be true. The undead serve the Scourge.”

“What about Sylvanas?” She said. “And the other Forsaken?”

“I- I don’t want you to get your hopes up.” Tyrande said and began weaving a spell to put the Draenei back under into a deep sleep.


End file.
